


Сколько миров - столько культур.

by SaintOlga



Series: Через тысячу лет [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Languages, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Сколько миров - столько культур.

\- Где мы? - спрашивает Янто, садясь за столик так, словно его не держат ноги.

\- В ресторане, - пожимает плечами Доктор, и радостно запускает пальцы в разноцветное голографическое меню. - Коктейль из бананов и арагуа!

Джек с невыносимой ухмылкой наблюдает за тем, как Янто пытается собраться и не выглядеть рыбой на берегу, но получается не очень. И неудивительно.

Их соседи справа чинно потягивают вязкий ядовито-желтый напиток из высоких бокалов и мало чем отличаются от обычных посетителей земного ресторана, не считая оранжевой кожи и полного отсутствия одежды. Их соседи справа - гуманоидных очертаний существо без лица и с бледно-голубой шерстью и синий инсектоид - увлеченно поглаживают друг друга по разным частям тела; инсектоид при этом прищелкивает жвалами. Через два столика от них еще одна гуманоидная особь, полосатая и скорее женского пола, изгибается в объятиях щупалец гигантского ярко-розового кальмара с миниатюрным аппаратом искусственного дыхания вокруг жабр. Щупальца забираются во все доступные отверстия, которых оказывается несколько больше, чем у человека. Чуть дальше чем-то подобным занимается группа из то ли трех, то ли пяти особей разных видов - сосчитать не удается из-за неожиданного количества голов и конечностей.

Янто не привыкать осваиваться в новых незнакомых обстоятельствах. Янто не привыкать выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало даже в самых неожиданных условиях. Но то, что кальмар и его партнерша вызывают у него вполне определенный интерес, несколько выводит его из равновесия.

\- Сорок четвертое столетие, Великая и Изобильная Империя Человечества, - провозглашает Джек, когда Янто удается оторвать взгляд от окружающих его зрелищ и сосредоточиться на нем. - На большинстве планет тактильное и сексуальное взаимодействие считается нормальной формой повседневной коммуникации.

Возле столика материализуется - в буквальном смысле слова - официант. Он выглядит как земной человек. Совершенно голый и близкий к совершенству.

\- Коктейль из бананов и арагуа и две чашки кофе, - говорит Джек, гладит его по бедру и подмигивает. Официант подмигивает в ответ и растворяется в воздухе. Под тяжелым взглядом Янто Джек ежится, но улыбаться не перестает. Его импровизированную лекцию подхватывает Доктор:

\- В некоторых мирах секс стали использовать вроде своего рода эсперанто. Очень помогает на первых этапах сближения между незнакомыми раньше видами, пока ищутся общие языковые формы...

\- Помню, помню, переговоры на Шестой Веге… - мечтательно зажмурившись, протягивает Джек. Янто думает, что на местном языке его мнение точно выразил бы хороший сочный шлепок по бессмертно прекрасной заднице Джека. Но только приподнимает бровь.

\- Джек, я буду очень признателен, если в разговоре со мной ты ограничишься вербальными формами коммуникации, - мягко предупреждает он. Джек делает вид, что расстроился.

К полосатой особи и кальмару присоединяется разумное дерево. Инсектоид издает пронзительный вибрирующий звук, переходящий в громкое мурлыканье.

Официант материализуется снова, на этот раз с заказанными напитками. Янто подозрительно смотрит на темно-зеленую жидкость в чашке, которая отчетливо пахнет кофе. Хорошим кофе. Вежливо улыбнувшись, он похлопывает официанта по бедру:

\- Благодарю вас.

Официант улыбается ему так, что Джеку впору брать у него уроки, и снова исчезает.

Выражение лица Джека бесценно. Янто невозмутимо подносит к губам чашку и делает глоток: местный кофе по вкусу похож на латте с добавлением кока-колы.

Откуда-то раздаются звуки выстрелов. Доктор вскидывается, как собака, почуявшая след, и одним прыжком перескакивает через столик. Янто оказывается на ногах раньше, чем успевает понять, что происходит, кроме очередного спасения мира.

\- Джек, счет! - бросает он через плечо, устремляясь за Доктором. Недопитый кофе остается на столе.

 

 **Микроэпилог**

 

На обратном пути к Тардис - мимо все того же ресторана - Янто неожиданно останавливается и сует в руки Доктору свой аккуратно свернутый пиджак, с которого рассчитывал еще отстирать инопланетную слизь.

\- Идите вперед, Доктор, - говорит он. - Мы с Джеком догоним.

\- А... - открывает рот Доктор. Джек приподнимает бровь. Янто слегка вздергивает подбородок.

\- Нам с Джеком, - говорит он строго, - нужно поговорить.


End file.
